KARMA
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: KyungSoo dan Baekhyun tak tahu sejak kapan dunia sekolah mereka menjadi neraka. Menjadi bulan-bulanan kelas khusus yang tak seharusnya mereka masuki tanpa tahu kalau itu hanyalah permulaan dari awal mimpi buruk mereka. Tapi tak akan ada yang abadi di dunia ini bukan? Bahkan sebuah kekuasan. Karma pasti berlaku/ All EXO Official & Crack Couple/ DLDR


"_Hyung_ lihat kita dapat rekomendasi di kelas khusus," KyungSoo bersorak riang pada baekhyun yang berada di kamarnya. Menarik tangan _hyung_nya yang masih terpejam dan membangunkannya.

"Kyung … bisakah kau mengganggu _hyung_ nanti saja?" Baekhyun menarik selimutnya lebih dalam. Salahkan KhyunSoo semalam yang memintanya untuk menemaninya menonton film dan mereka baru tertidur pukul tiga pagi tadi.

"_Hyung_ kau pasti tak akan percaya. Surat ini baru tiba di rumah pagi ini. Kita akan masuk kelas khusus. Kelas XOXO.

"Apa?" Baekhyun sontak terbangun mendengar suara tawa KyungSoo. Dan adiknya itu menyodorkan kertas bersegel lambang sebuah sekolah yang berhasil mereka masuki dengan susah payah dan akhirnya hanya masuk kelas biasa.

Kelas yang berisikan murid pilihan yang sistemnya sangat susah dimasuki. Entah apa yang membuat kedua bersaudara itu bisa memasukinya. Dan membuat pihak sekolah menukar kelas mereka—kelas yang langsung dibagikan di hari mereka melakukan ujian kenaikan kelas.

"Kita berhasil Kyung."

Senyum sumringah berada di bibir Baekyun memeluk erat KyungSoo. Tertawa bersama berguling-guling di atas ranjang mereka dengan saling tertawa bersama. Tak tahu kalau surat rekomendasi yang berada di lantai itu kini adalah tiket mereka menuju sebuah 'neraka'.

.

.

.

K.A.R.M.A

A EXO Fanfiction

Official & CrackPair

Warning: MxM, PWP, Mature content, fast plot, di sini Mizu buat usia mereka hampir sama dengan hanya beda bulan untuk keperluan cerita.

Summary: KyungSoo dan Baekhyun tak tahu sejak kapan dunia sekolah mereka menjadi neraka. Menjadi bulan-bulanan kelas khusus yang tak seharusnya mereka masuki tanpa tahu kalau itu hanyalah permulaan dari awal mimpi buruk mereka. Tapi tak akan ada yang abadi di dunia ini bukan? Bahkan sebuah kekuasan. Karma pasti berlaku.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

_Byur_

Suara air yang turun dari atas membuat satu _namja_ yang berada di bawahnya mengigit bibirnya. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk.

Byun Baekhyun. Satu _namja_ yang pernah memikirkan kalau masa sekolah yang indah akan dihadapinya namun semua lenyap saat tiga bulan yang lalu ia akhirnya tahu apa yang tengah menantinya.

Baekhyun tak memperdulikan tawa orang-orang disekitarnya melihat tubuhnya yang basah bahkan memperlihatkan tubuhnya. Yang Baekhyun harus tahu ia harus kembali secepatnya ke kelas sebelum terlambat dan satu hukuman lain akan menunggunya.

Berlari, Baekhyun mendekap roti ditangannya berusaha agar benda itu tak jatuh. Menutup mata dan telinga pada siswa lainnya yang melihatnya dengan aneh tanpa berniat membantunya. Hal ini sudah terlalu biasa—begitu bukan?

_Brak_

"Kau terlambat bocah eyeliner."

Tubuh Baekhyun sontak membeku mendengar suara berat di telinganya. Seorang _namja_ jangkung yang sudah berdiri di samping pintu masuk kelas mereka. Memandang remeh pada dirinya. Menundukkan kepalanya, Baekhyun tak mau melihat wajah _namja_ brengsek itu.

"Hoi Kris apa yang harus dilakukan pada mainanmu ini?" teriak _namja_ itu pada satu orang yang tengah duduk dengan kaki di atas meja dan seorang _namja_ lain di pelukannya—tengah menikmati pertunjukan di hadapan mereka.

"Terserah kau saja Chanyeol. Atau kau mau membuat 'kekasih' kecilmu bergabung dengan 'dia'?" tunjuk Kris pada seorang _namja_ yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan hiburan mereka. Seorang _namja_ yang tengah menahan tangis sedari tadi.

"KyungSoo?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Adiknya yang tengah menjadi bahan hiburan mereka.

Tubuh KyungSoo yang terikat dengan tali tanpa mengenakan pakaian bawahnya hanya sebuah kemeja yang berantakan menjadi penutup tubuhnya. Ada vibrator yang terus bergetar di dalam lubangnya dan Baekhyun yakin salah satu dari mereka yang melakukannya.

"Lepaskan aku Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memandang benci pada _namja_ yang kini menahan tangannya. _Namja_ yang pernah memberikan senyum manis padanya namun semua hanya kepalsuan belaka. Menjadikan seorang Byun Baekhyun sebagai kekasih Park Chanyeol. Kekasih dalam tanda kutip tentunya.

"Wah baby … kau sudah mulai berani melawanku?"

_Brak_

Baekhyun meringis kecil saat tubuhnya dibanting Chanyeol ke dinding. Membuat roti-toti yang dibawanya kini berhamburan di lantai.

"_Hyung_ … jangan buang-buang makananku."

"Ne Sehun_-ah_ nanti kuantarkan ke sana," seringai Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan ia tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan _namja_ yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau tahu bukan kalau Sehun tak suka menunggu? Pungut roti itu dan berikan padanya," ujar Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun yang tentu saja dipandang jijik oleh Baekhyun. _Namja_ jangkung itu tak akan pernah berbaik hati dalam tanda bagus, "tapi pakai mulutmu, _Baby_."

Maniks Baekhyun melebar dengan sempurna. Protesannya tak berbuah apa pun saat tangannya sudah diikat ke belakang dengan dasinya. Dan tubuhnya yang sudah dipaksa membungkuk dengan wajah mengarah ke lantai.

"Lakukan atau kau tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan pada adik kesayanganmu itu Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengangguk. Padahal ia sudah sengaja mengambil perintah Sehun untuk membeli makanan di kantin yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh KyungSoo. Tapi apa yang didapatkannya, manusia tak memiliki hati ini malah memiliki pemikiran lain dengan melakukan hal lain.

"Merangkak Baek."

_Buagh_

Chanyeol menendang bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun saat _namja_ itu hendak berdiri dengan satu roti di dalam gigitannya. Membuat Baekhyun kembali terhempas ke lantai.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada KyungSoo yang memandannya khawatir. Keadaanya tak lebih buruk bahkan dengan KyungSoo yang hampir kehilangan pakaiannya.

"Jangan sentuh KyungSoo, Kim!"teriak Baekhyun pada Kai yang sedang mendekati adiknya dengan remote di tangannya. _Namja_ berkulit gelap itu malah tertawa pada Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_ … sebaiknya kau disiplinkan lagi peliharaanmu atau kau mau aku yang melakukannya?" tanya Kai dingin pada Chanyeol yang membuatnya terganggun dengan Baekhyun.

"Khhh!" Baekhyun tersentak saat tiba-tiba rambutnya di tarik ke atas. Matanya terlihat ketakutan pada _namja_ yang kini berwajah dingin di depannya. Bukan Chanyeol tapi Sehun.

"Kau membuatku menunggu berapa lama, Brengsek?"

"Sa—sakit. Le—lepaskan—"

"Lepas? Setelah kau membuatku kepalaparan brengsek." Sehun semakin menarik surai gelap milik Baekhyun. Menatap nyalang pada _namja_ yang kini mengurai air mata di maniksnya. Menahan rasa sakit bahkan dengan tawa Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Lakukan sesukamu Sehun_-ah_," ujar Chanyeol santai melewati Sehun dan Baekhyun berlalu menuju ke arah di mana Kris dan kekasihnya duduk.

"Arggghhhttt! Sakit Sehun." Baekhyun berteriak keras saat Sehun menarik rambutnya dan menyeret tubuhnya keluar. Baekhyun menggeleng menahan sakit dan memohon tolong pada beberapa orang yang sedari tadi menahan suara namun mereka tak peduli. Siapa juga yang mau berurusan dengan Sehun. Bocah yang merupakan magnae di kelas mereka itu memang sedikit labil.

"Hiks Baekhyun _hyung_," KyungSoo yang sedari tadi melihat apa yang terjadi pada _hyung_nya hanya bisa menangis. Semua ini salahnya. Seharusnya ia tak mengajak Baekhyun untuk masuk ke kelas neraka ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan KyungSoo~" bisik Kai menyeringai sembari menjilati pipi KyungSoo. Tangannya meremas kasar kejantanan milik KyungSoo yang sudah membiru dengan cock ring di sana. Sedari tadi ia tahu kalau KyungSoo berpura-pura kuat menahan orgasme keringnya. Tak mau memperlihatkan wajah sakitnya pada Baekhyun.

"Sa—sakit Kai. Hentikan. Hiks."

Merobek seluruh pakaian milik KyungSoo. Kai tertawa kecil melihat tubuh KyungSoo yang bergetar dengan angin yang kini membelai tubuh telanjangnya. Bahkan dengan vibrator yang masih terus menyodok lubangnya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"Hari masih pagi Kyung, kita bisa bermain sedikit lebih lama. Dan apa kau tahu kabar bagusnya? Seonsaengnim sedang ada urusan dan dia akan datang sedikit terlambat."

Delapan orang yang duduk dibangku hanya melihat acuh pada Kai yang kini menelanjangi tubuh KyungSoo. Bahkan mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas kejantanan milik Kai yang kini keluar saat Kai membuka zippernya dan mengehentak masuk ke dalam lubang KyungSoo yang tengah menungging menghadap ke arah mereka. Memperlihatkan wajah _namja_ cantik itu yang kini memerah menahan malu.

"_Gege_ … Kai—" tanya seorang _namja_ di dalam pelukan Kris cemas. Bagaimana melihat wajah KyungSoo tepat di depan matanya.

"Diamlah Tao. Atau kau mau menggantikan mereka seperti dulu?" tanya Kris dingin meremas milik Tao yang masih terbungkus celananya. Mengacuhkan wajah kesakitan Tao. Seharusnya _namja_ panda itu tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini karena dia pun pernah berada di posisi yang sama beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebelum kehadiran Baekyun dan KyungSoo di kelas mereka.

Tao mengangguk, memegang erat lengan Kris saat tangan _namja_ berambut blonde itu meringsek masuk celananya. Meremas langsung benda yang sedari tadi disentuhnya dari luar. Tao menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan desahannya sendiri. Tak mau Kris menghukumnya lebih dari ini. Setidaknya sekarang ia hanya 'dikerjai' Kris tanpa sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Luhan pergilah lihatlah Sehun. Aku tak mau dia membunuh mainanku."

Seorang _namja_ China yang sedari tadi memasang headset di telinganya mengangguk. Berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang meremas bokongnya. Mengacuhkan saja siulan _namja_ playboy itu. Yang ia patuhi sekarang hanya suara Kris.

Kris atau Wu YiFan adalah _namja_ pemilik sekolah ini. Mendapatkan dana besar dari appanya ia membangun sekolah dengan kualitas terbaik di negaranya. Mencari lulusan terbaik sebagai staffnya. Menjadikan sekolah mereka menjadi salah satu sekolah incaran untuk sekolah menengah atas.

Usianya yang kini beranjak tujuh belas tahu terbilang muda untuk menjadi pemilik sekolah. Akan tetapi tangan dingin Kris berhasil melakukanya. Walau pada kenyataannya perusahaan appanya masih berada di belakang sekolahnya—mengawasi. Namun Kris tetaplah Kris. Seorang remaja dengan gejolak hormon yang terlalu bergejolak.

Sejak kelas satu ia mendirikan kelas XOXO yang berisikan maksimal dua belas siswa. Awalnya hanya berisikan enam orang—Kris dan sahabat-sahabatnya hingga berlanjut penambahan siswa sebanyak dua orang setiap semesternya. Siswa tambahan yang sebenarnya hanya menjadi mainan dan peliharaan mereka.

"Agh! Agh! Kai!"

Lihat seperti _namja_ yang kini mendesah dan mengerang dengan hentakan kasar milik Kai di lubangnya. Siswa penutup jumlah kelas XOXO dan menggenapkannya menjadi dua belas. _Namja_ yang kini menjadi korban terakhir mereka. Kris membiarkan saja _namja_-_namja_ yang patuh padanya untuk bertindak bahkan kalau melakukan pemerkosaan di depan matanya. Melihat seseorang menangis dan mengemis di kakinya itu menyenangkan.

"_Gegekhhh_ ..." Cicitan kecil disampingnya membuat Kris menolehkan wajahnya pada _namja_ panda yang memohon padanya dengan sangat—_namja_ yang tubuhnya gemetaran dengan wajah memerah sembari menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Huang Zi Tao. Mainan mereka sebelum KyungSoo dan Baekhyun.

"Mau keluarkah?" bisik Kris pelan dengan Tao yang mengangguk. Semakin mengeratkan tarikannya di seragam milik Kris. _Namja_ tampan itu menaikkan lengkung bibirnya sembari tertawa di dalam hati. Dia sangat menyukai ekpresi wajah seperti ini, "selesaikan sendiri," ujar Kris melepaskan kocokannya pada kejantanan milik Tao yang sudah sangat menegang dengan precum mengalir.

Nanar pandangan Tao pada Kris yang kini berdiri dengan santainya. Memasukkan tangannya ke kantong dan berjalan ke arah pintu kelas mereka. Meninggalkannya dengan tubuh seperti seorang yang bahkan tak ada harganya. Bahkan kini air mata Tao tak bisa hanya untuk keluar.

"Lay ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah."

Satu dari dua _namja_ yang tengah duduk menghadap jendela tampak menaikkan kepalanya. Mengangguk mengikuti arah Kris keluar kelas mereka tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan cemas yang diberikan teman sebangkunya.

"Suho bagaimana kalau bergabung di sini saja?" seru Chanyeol dari bangku di belakang Lay. _Namja_ itu tengah menghentak seorang _namja_ berpipi Chubby dari arah belakang bersamaan dengan satu _namja_ lainnya mengisi mulut sang _namja_. Itu mengapa ia menghilang dari sisi Kris karena menemukan mainannya yang lain.

"Tidak aku ada urusan sendiri, ayo Tao." Suho tersenyum kecil menarik lengan Tao yang memandangnya heran. Membawa _namja_ panda itu yang kini menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Ikut aku," bisik Suho pelan membawa Tao pergi sejenak menjauh dari kawanannya yang mulai menggila dengan erangan dan desahan yang memenuhi ruangan kedap suara tersebut. Bahkan saat Suho menutup pintunya tak ada sedikit pun suara yang terdengar. Membiarkan apa pun yang terjadi di dalam termasuk mengacuhkan _namja_ yang memohon pertolongan padanya dengan maniks yang penuh dengan air mata—KyungSoo.

.

.

.

"Arghttt! Kai!" KyungSoo terengah-engah lemas pada tubuhnya yang kini bertelanjang bulat di lantai. Kai menariknya dan melakukan entah berapa gaya aneh dengan kejantanan besar _namja_ itu yang menghentak lubangnya yang kini sudah membengkak.

"Aku capek, Kai." KyungSoo terisak meminta dengan sangat Kai melepaskannya. Bahkan kalau pun Kai melepaskannya KyungSoo tak tahu apa yang bisa dikenakannya. Pakaiannya sudah robek menjadi pecahan perca tak berguna tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

"Masih mau bermain-main denganku, KyungSoo?" tanya Kai memegang dagu KyungSoo dan menghempaskannya ke samping saat hanya tangisan _namja_ itu yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaanya.

Mengeluarkannya miliknya sendiri dari lubang KyungSoo. Kai melemparkan blazer miliknya ke arah tubuh KyungSoo terserah apa yang ingin dilakukannya dengan tubuhnya yang lain. Yang penting Kai sudah puas menghukum KyungSoo. Salahkan _namja_ manis itu yang melupakan bekal untuknya.

Hanya masalah kecil sebenarnya. KyungSoo meninggalkan bekal yang dibuatnya untuk Kai di meja makan berujung ia yang 'dimakan' Kai.

KyungSoo terisak mendudukan tubuhnya dengan mengenakan blazer Kai setidaknya ia tak bertelanjang diantara semua orang.

KyungSoo menatap nanar pandangan matanya pada tiga orang yang tengah 'bergulat' di atas meja. Menatap benci pada salah satunya. Seseorang yang menghempaskan _hyung_nya ke bumi setelah membawanya ke langit—Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana Kai?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Kai berniat meninggalkan kelas mereka. Mengangkat bahunya saat satu lagi sahabatnya keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sepertinya hari ini bahkan tak akan ada yang bisa diajar kalau siswanya tak ada di kelas.

"Kenapa Kyung_-ie_? Mau bergabung?" seringai Chanyeol pada KyungSoo yang menatapnya seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan _namja_ bertubuh mungil itu yang ada KyungSoo hanya akan menjadi mainan bergilir bagi kelas XOXO.

"Kau main sendiri, Chen." Chanyeol melepaskan miliknya pada lubang milik Xiumin. Menarik lepas lakban yang menutup bibir _namja_ chubby itu. Membuat erangannya tertahan saat ia menepuk bongkahan kenyal milik Xiumin. Tertawa pelan mendorong _namja_ itu ke arah Chen dan tertawa menangkapnya dan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Xiumin.

"Mau kemana kau KyungSoo?" tahan Chanyeol menarik tangan KyungSoo yang hendak melarikan diri dengannya. Dengan tubuh yang kelelahan dan lubang yang memar tentu saja tak bisa. Bahkan Chanyeol dengan mudah menariknya.

"Saatnya bersenang-senang, Kyung _Baby_." Chanyeol meraup bibir KyungSoo yang sudah membengkak karena ulah Kai tadi. Kembali mengerjai lubang milik KyungSoo dengan sekali sentakan. Tak peduli dengan perlawanan lirih milik KyungSoo. Siapa yang peduli karena bagaimana pun KyungSoo hanya mainan terutuk mereka.

KyungSoo tak tahu lagi bagaimana nasibnya kini. Bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada _hyung_nya. Lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir deras di tengah erangan puas Chanyeol. Menatap miris pada _namja_ pendiam yang pertama kali menyapanya—Xiumin. _Namja_ yang mengalami hal yang sama dengannya di kelas ini. Diperkosa oleh _namja_ yang tak memiliki hati bahkan hanya untuk melepaskan mereka untuk beristirahat. Ia hanya bisa berdoa setidaknya _hyung_nya masih bisa pulang hari ini.

.

.

.

"Sehun sudah hentikan," Luhan menarik tubuh Sehun sekedar mencoba menjauhkannya dari _namja_ yang kini memandang mereka dengan pandangan kosong. _Namja_ malang dengan memar di sekujur tubuh telanjangnya. Juga berlumuran sperma entah berapa banyak, Luhan tak mau menghitungnya.

"Shit! Berisik _hyung_. Apa kau mau menjadi penggantinya?" tanya Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan erat. Semakin mengeratkannya mendengar rintihan kecil dari bibir Luhan. Padahal ia tengah menyodomi lubang Baekhyun tapi _namja_ albino itu masih punya tenaga menganiaya Luhan.

"Duduk dan dia disana." Sehun menghempas tangan Luhan dan kembali menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun walau sang empunya kini bahkan tak bisa bersuara lagi.

_Byur_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya lirih melihat Sehun menyiram Baekhyun yang kini terbatuk-batuk dengan bir botol. Luhan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa bahkan hanya untuk melarikan diri karena Sehun mengancamnya. Apa mereka hanya bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada orang yang lebih lemah.

Memalingkan wajahnya, Luhan tak mau melihat bagaimana seseorang yang dicintainya tengah menikmati tubuh _namja_ lain dengan penuh kepuasan. Sedangkan ia sendiri menahan sesak karena Sehun tak pernah menjawab pernyataan cintanya hanya terus mengikatnya tetap di sisi sang _namja_.

Bergerak perlahan Luhan mencoba untuk menghindari telinganya dari lirih kesakitan Baekhyun di depan matanya. Bahkan ia tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia yang berada di sana. Beruntung Sehun menyukainya sejak ia masuk kelas XOXO jadi tak ada seorang pun yang menyentuhnya kecuali Sehun.

"Mau kemana _hyung_?"

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat hendak membuka pintu. Menolehkan kepalanya pada _namja_ yang menyerukan namanya. Padahal Sehun tak melihatnya mungkin _namja_ itu mendengar suara langkahnya.

_Brugh_

Sehun membiarkan tubuh Baekhyun terhempas ke sofa sesaat ia melepaskan tautan mereka. Membuat _namja_ itu terus mengalirkan air matanya—sakit.

"Buka bajumu dan layani aku," bisik Sehun pada telinga Luhan. Menyampirkan anak rambut Luhan ke telinganya.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Luhan menarik Sehun ke arah kanan ke satu ruang lainnya di dalam. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun yang kelelahan melihatnya kemungkinan terburuk Sehun akan mengajak _namja_ malang itu melakukan threesome bersamanya.

"Pulanglah," bisik Luhan singkat saat melalui Baekhyun dan menutup pintu kamar mandi cepat. Berharap Baekhyun sudah menghilang saat mereka selesai. Tak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa menahan Sehun dan membiarkan Baekhyun pulang dengan tubuh seperti itu.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun-_ie_.'

.

.

.

"Kenapa _gege_ membawa Tao kemari?" tanya Tao heran saat Suho membawanya ke salah satu bilik toilet. Menatap heran pada _namja_ baik hati yang sampai sekarang Tao masih tak tahu kenapa Suho bisa berteman dengan _gege_nya yang brengsek.

"Sakitkah?" tanya Suho mengacuhkan pertanyaan Tao. Mendudukan _namja_ polos itu di atas toilet. Dan mengacak surai gelap Tao dengan senyuman yang terlihat menyakitkan.

"_Gege_ tak harus melakukannya," bisik Tao lirih bahkan ia membiarkan Suho membuka celananya dan memperlihatkan miliknya yang masih terpasang mainan milik Kris. Haruskah Tao mengatakan kalau ia mengenakanya sejak pagi tadi.

"Tak apa. _Gege_ yang akan menahan Kris nanti," ujar Suho melepaskan cock ring yang terpasang di kejantanan milik Tao. Menatap miris pada milik Tao yang membiru. Sepupunya itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

Mengelusnya pelan dengan desahan lirih yang keluar dari bibir Tao. Suho memasukkan milik Tao ke dalam mulutnya. Sekedar membuat kejantanan milik Tao tersapu saliva miliknya. Tak ada maksud lebih. Namun apa daya bila kejantanan Tao malah terbangun dan ada yang melesak naik di bawah tubuh Suho—terangsang dengan suara Tao.

Keduanya tak tahu sejak kapan pakaian mereka tak melekat dengan erat. Yang Tao ingat hanyalah kejantanan milik Suho yang menghujam masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Memberikan nikmat pengganti rasa sakit yang diberikan Kris. Bahkan kini precum mengalir dengan deras dari kejantanannya.

"Akh! _Gege_! Tao—"

"Bersama Tao."

Suho memegang pinggul Tao dan menghentak dalam miliknya ke dalam lubang milik Tao. Memberikan rasa nikmat pada _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya tanpa tahu mungkin ada seseorang yang melihat mereka. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bagaimana lubang ketat Tao menggenggam kejantannnya erat. Padahal sudah berkali-kali ia melihat Kris membobol lubang _namja_ polos ini.

"Arggghhh _gege_!" Tao menyemburkan cairan miliknya ke dinding dan merasakan desisan dari bibir Suho dengan rasa hangat di dalam lubangnya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada Suho.

"Xie … Xie …. _Gege_." Maniks milik Tao terpejam lelah dan akhirnya tertidur dengan Suho yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Mengelus pelan dahi Tao dan mengecupnya erat. Suho hanya memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan penuh sayang tanpa tahu ada hati yang terluka melihat mereka. Melihat pergulatan mereka sedari tadi bahkan saat kini Suho mencuri satu ciuman milik Tao.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri kan?"

Lay menutup mulutnya tak percaya pada apa yang tengah terlihat di layar monitor. Dimana tunangannya tengah melakukan sex dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya. _Namja_ yang diketahuinya adalah milik Kris.

"Aku tak pernah berbohong, Lay. Hanya kau saja yang tak pernah mempercayaiku," bisik Kris menarik tubuh Lay untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Mengecup berulang-ulang sekujur wajah Lay dengan tangannya yang mengelus pelan punggung Lay.

"Kenapa dia melakukannya Kris. Kenapa?" Lay menjatuhkan wajahnya pada bahu Kris. Menahan kecewa pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tak pernah menyangka kalau Suho akan melakukan hal sebejat itu di belakangnya. Padahal selama ini ia percaya pada Suho.

"Jangan menangis, Lay." Kris menarik wajah Lay untuk melihat ke arahnya. Menghapus jejak air matanya dan tersenyum kecil, "kenapa tak melakukan hal yang sama juga dengannya Lay?"

Belum sempat Lay menjawab bibirnya sudah dibungkam Kris. Membiarkan saja _namja_ itu mencicipi manisnya bibirnya dan kini menelusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Desahannya keluar melalui bibirnya, tangan Lay yang hendak mendorong Kris sudah terlebih dahulu di tahan _namja_ jangkung itu. Walau di satu sisi Lay tahu ini adalah salah namun satu sisi lainnya mengharapkan sentuhan lembut pada hatinya yang terluka. Dan ia akhirnya membirkan Kris menelanjanginya.

Lay menerima semua perlakukan Kris pada tubuhnya. Membiarkan _namja_ yang seharusnya menjadi sepupu iparnya itu kini mencicipi tubuhnya. Tubuh yang seharusnya milik tungannya sendiri. Namun mengingat bagaimana Suho menikmati tubuh Tao, hati Lay kembali membeku dan kini mengerangkan nama Kris diantara hentakan _namja_ itu di dalam lubangnya. Sejenak melupakan semuanya termasuk melupakan Suho.

'Aku menang, Suho." Kris menyeringai pada tubuh telanjang yang kini terus mendesahkan namanya. Menjeritkan firdaus di bawah semua hentakannya. Pada akhirnya semua idealismenya menang. Tak ada yang bisa menolak Kris dan semua kekuasaanya. Termasuk tunanganya sepupunya sendiri.

'Bodoh. Aku bahkan tahu kalau kau acap kali memperhatikan panda milikku.'

Kris kembali menyentakkan tubuh lemas Lay ke dinding membiarkan lelehan cairan putih mereka memenuhi ruangan komunikasi dimana semua layar tengah menampilkan pemandangan yang sama.

Tertawa bak evil melihat betapa gilanya ia dan semua teman-temannya. Semua bisa dibeli dengan uang bukan? Bahkan firdaus kecil ini.

"Ahhhhh Krissss!"

Tubuh Lay klimaks entah untuk berapa kali. Tak bisa menghitung berapa kali Kris membawanya ke surga. Kepalanya sudah memutih dengan pikiran yang berkabut nafsu. Hanya kejantanan milik Kris yang diinginkannya untuk menghentak lubangnya dan kembali memberikan kenikmatan dunia.

'Aku akan meghapus jejak Suho pada tubuhmu, Lay.' Kris melumat bibir Lay memulai ronde baru mereka tanpa mengindahkan bel yang kini berbunyi nyari pertanda jam pelajaran berikutnya sudah di mulai. Tapi siapa peduli bahkan dengan semua anggota kelasnya yang tengah menikmati surga masing-masing. Tak peduli kalau apa yang sudah dilakukannya menyakiti hati orang-orang yang kini mengurai tangis dan mengutuk perbuatannya.

.

.

.

"Kyung kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun lirih pada KyungSoo yang kini terbaring lemas di ranjangnya, orang tua mereka belum pulang dari bekerja. Itulah mengapa hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah.

Baekhyun dan KyungSoo bukan saudara kandung. Ayah KyungSoo menikah dengan ibu Baekhyun. Itulah mengapa mereka bisa bersama sekarang. Walau tanpa ikatan darah Baekhyun menyayangi KyungSoo tulus sebagai _hyung_ _namja_ manis itu.

"Sakitkah?" tanya Baekhyun mengurai poni KyungSoo. Menyibak selimut adiknya dan memandang perih pada lubang KyungSoo yang menganga lebar dan penuh memar. Bahkan KyungSoo tak mengenakan pakaiannya.

Sebenarnya kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan tubuhnya. Namuan Baekhyun tak boleh terlihat lemah di depan KyungSoo. Siapa lagi yang akan melindungi adiknya kalau bukan dirinya. Seandainya bisa Baekhyun pasti sudah pindah dari sekolah nerak itu tapi mereka tak bisa.

"_Baekhyun, KyungSoo. Lihat appa baru saja naik jabatan. Tuan Wu menarik appa menjadi kepala bagian pemasaran."_

Bagaimana bisa mereka menghapus senyum kedua orang tua mereka. Bahkan saat appa mereka yang awalnya hanyalah staff pengangkut barang memamerkan kemeja lengkap sebagai posisi yang baru di perusahaan milik keluarga Wu itu.

Baekyun menggeram menahan kepalan tangannya sendiri. Kris memang licik. Mengancam melalui keluarganya.

"Aku tak apa _hyung_. Sini kuobati luka _hyung_ juga," ajak KyungSoo saat Baekhyun selesai mengobati luka ditubuhnya. Kai memang tak bermain kasar. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol yang menganiaya lubangnya tanpa ampun. Bahkan walau KyungSoo sudah memohon dengan ampun.

"Enam bulan lagi _hyung_. Bertahanlah." KyungSoo memeluk tubuh Baekhyun seraya menahan tangis melihat tubuh _hyung_nya. Yang bahkan lebih parah dari apa yang didapatkannya saat melihat luka cambukan dan cekikan di lehernya. Sehun memang gila.

"Ya enam bulan lagi, KyungSoo. Jangan menangis ne." Baekhyun menghapus air mata KyungSoo. Mereka harus kuat. Kalau hanya segini tak mengapa. Mereka pasti akan bertahan. Pastinya.

.

.

.

Enam bulan bukanlah waktu yang mudah untuk KyungSoo dan Baekhyun. Diantara waktu ujian sekolah yang semakin dekat. Kelakuan Kris dan temannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan KyungSoo pernah merangkak telanjang di sepanjang koridor kelas XOXO.

Hanya doa dan tangisan mereka yang terus mengalir sepanjang semua perlakuan gila anak-anak kaya itu. Tapi tak ada yang tak berguna di dunia ini bahkan dengan semua air mata mereka yang mengalir dengan deras.

Dan tak ada yang abadi juga bukan. Bahkan KyungSoo dan Baekhyun sadar ada yang berubah di kelas XOXO. Tampuk kerajaan Kris mulai goyah dengan semua ketidakpercayaannya dengan teman-temanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?" Kris berteriak keras pada Chanyeol yang tengah 'menghabisi' Tao di kelas musik. _Namja_ panda itu bertelanjang bulat dengan tangan dan kaki terikat di atas piano dan Chanyeol yang tengah memakannya bulat-bulat. Dengan kejantanan besar yang terus keluar masuk tanpa peduli akan kehadirannya.

"Hah? Kenapa memang apa salahnya aku menikmati tubuh milik Tao?"

"Tentu saja tida—"

"Jangan munafik Kris … kau bahkan melakukannya dengan Lay di ruang komunikasi. Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya untuk tidak menyentuh Lay yang merupakan tunangan Suho? Bahkan kau sengaja memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV hanya untuk memancing Lay bukan?" sindir Chanyeol pada Kris yang kini menyalang marah padanya.

_Brak_

Chanyeol mengusap kasar bibirnya yang pecah karena pukulan tangan Kris. Mendecih liurnya yang berasa karat.

Perkelahian pun tak terelakan saat tangan Chanyeol 'mencium' pipi Kris dan dua _namja_ jangkung itu berkelahi sama kuatnya. Saling menghantam satu sama lain. Menghancurkan ikatan yang mulai hancur berkeping-keping. Diiringi lelehan bening milik _namja_ panda yang menjadi saksi bagaiama _gege_ kesayangannya mendapat hantaman bertubi-tubi dari Chanyeol.

'Sudah Tao duga dari awal _ge_. _Gege_ hanya memancing Suho_-ge_ untuk mendapatkan Lay_-ge_,'lirih Tao pilu. Menutup mata dan telinganya dan membiarkan keduanya saling hantam. Yang ia tahu hati dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Biarkan ia beristirahat dan saat membuka mata semua akan kembali membaik.

'Selamat tinggal, _Ge_."

.

.

.

KyungSoo hanya diam saat tubuhnya ditarik Kai ke perpustakaan sekolah di tengah pelajaran. Meringis kecil saat tubuh kecilnya dihimpit ke dinding.

"Apa maksudmu menghindariku, KyungSoo?" bisik Kai mengerikan. _Namja_ berkulit tan itu tampak menahan amarahnya. Sudah satu minggu terakhir ini KyungSoo tak lagi mau mendatanginya saat ia memanggil. Bahkan Kai harus bersusah menemukan KyungSoo karena _namja_ itu sudah pindah ke kelas biasa dan tak memiliki waktu yang sama dengannya.

Sejak Chanyeol yang bertengkar hebat dengan Kris. Kelas XOXO seakan mulai mati. KyungSoo bersyukur dalam hati saat permohonan pindah kelas yang dilakukannya bersama Baekhyun dikabulkan saat mereka mengatakan tak akan bisa belajar dengan kelas yang bahkan tak pernah lengkap lagi. Walau di awal ditolak karena ujian kenaikan kelas tinggal satu bulan lagi.

Tak pernah ada sistem pengajaran lagi di kelas tersebut. Hanya tinggal Sehun, Kai, Suho, Lay, dan Kris yang mash terdaftar di kelas XOXO.

Tao yang kembali ke China bersama Luhan. Chen dan Xiumin yang akhirnya berpacaran sejak Chen meminta maaf dengan susah payah pada tetangganya sedari kecil itu—Xiumin— dan kemudia keduanya pindah ke sekolah lain. Juga Chanyeol yang pindah ke luar kota.

"Kau tahu apa artinya Kai. Lepaskan aku sepenuhnya sekarang. Hubungan kita berakhir." KyungSoo berujar dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tak ingin menatap sosok yang pernah dicintainya dulu.

Bila Baekhyun berpacaran terang-terangan dengan Chanyeol. Kai berpacaran dengan KyungSoo secara diam-diam. Tak ada yang tahu hubungan mereka. Bahkan Kai tak melakukan apa pun saat sahabatnya sendiri ikut menikmati tubuh KyungSoo di kelas mereka.

"Tidak akan."

"Kenapa apa kau akan mengurungku lagi di kamar mandi dan menikmati tubuhku dengan kasar?" tanya KyungSoo dingin. Tubuh dan hatinya sudah lelah dengan _namja_ ini. Seandainya saja Kai memperlihat hal yang berbeda tentu KyungSoo tak akan mau melepaskan seseorang yang bahkan disukainya sejak kelas satu.

"Kyung—"

"Terlambat Kai. Semua sudah berakhir. Hatiku sudah membuang nama seorang Kim Jongin." KyungSoo mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh dari tubuhnya. Mendorong dengan mudah tubuh _namja_ yang kini baru merasakan bagaimana rasanya penyesalan.

Masa lalu tak akan pernah kembali. Dan masa kini tak akan pernah berubah. Hanya masa depan yang terlihat masih sama diiringi rasa sakit yang baru dirasakannya.

.

.

.

_Duagh_

Kris memukul dinding kamarnya saat baru saja ia meneriman pesan kalau Kai juga memutuskan keluar dari kelas XOXO. Setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan Lay di dalam hidupnya satu persatu pilarnya menghilang.

Suho, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun dan Chen adalah kenalan anak appanya. Mereka yang sepakat membuat kelas khusus ini untuk bersenang-senang dari balik tangan orang tua mereka.

Sekali lagi Kris membiarkan tangannya terluka saat ia tahu satu hal lagi. Kalau ia kehilangan Tao untuk selama-lamanya. _Namja_ panda itu tak akan pernah kembali ke Korea. Dan hanya menyisakan perasaan kosong walau di sampingnya kini ada Lay.

"_Asal kau tahu Kris, Suho diam bukan karena tak tahu. Ia bahkan tahu apa pun yang kau lakukan pada tunangannya. Hanya saja Suho tak akan pernah mau mengotori hubungannya denganmu. Dia masih mengagumi sebagai hyungnya."_

Perkataan Chanyeol itu semakin membuat Kris geram. Selama ini ia memang berada di balik layar mengontrol sahabat-sahabatnya untuk bergerak menyukseskan tujuannya. Tak peduli banyak air mata yang ditumpahkan orang lain hanya untuknya.

"Kris."

Suara Lay di balik pintu membuat Kris semakin tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Lay sudah didapatkannya. Bahkan ia membuat _namja_ itu memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Suho dan sekarang tinggal satu atap dengannya.

"Kris kau baik-baik saja?" sekali lagi Lay berujar cemas karena Kris tak juga keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal ia sudah mengetuk berapa kali untuk mengajaknya makan.

_Brak_

"Kris—"

"Jangan menyentuhku. Aku mau keluar." Kris menepis tangan Lay yang hendak mengajaknya ke ruang tengah. Membiarkan _namja_ itu termenung dan kini memandangnya samar.

"Inikah balasan karena aku mengkhianatimu Suho? Seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu bukan memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak," bisik Lay pelan dengan manik yang masih melihat sepanjang mobil Kris yang keluar pekarangan apartemen mewahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Suho.".

.

.

.

"Sehun … ayo temani aku minum." Kai menarik tubuh Sehun untuk minum di konter dan mengambil minuman dengan alkohol tinggi.

"Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan Luhan-mu itu. Ayo minum." Kai menyodorkan minumannya pada Sehun yang masih menatapnya tanpa berniat menyentuhnya. Kai memang berniat mabuk malam ini. Saat ia 'didepak' dari hidup KyungSoo, Kai sudah merasa ia mati. Tak menyangka KyungSoo akan memberikan efek sebesar ini.

"Ayo minumlah, Hun." Kai memasukkan cairan berasa aneh itu ke dalam mulutnya, tak menelannya namun memindahkannya ke dalam mulut Sehun yang menerimanya tanpa protes dan berakhir dengan sebuah pertarungan lidah di dalam mulut Sehun.

"Ayo mabuk malam ini, Kai." Sehun mengangkat gelas Kai dan meneguknya dalam sekali teguk. Sehun sudah tak peduli kalau ia akan mati saat ini. Perasaan bersalah masih menyergap di dalam hatinya. Saat Luhan meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke China.

"_Hyung menyayangimu Sehun. Tapi hyung tak bisa berada di sisi manusia tanpa hati yang tak segan-segan menyakit orang lain. Waktu yang hyung berikan padamu ternyata percuma. Kau tak akan bisa berubah."_

"Ayo naikan kecepatannya lagi Kai."

Kai tertawa dengan stir mobil di tangannya. Melaju kencang dengan kecepatan tinggi di tengah jalanan Seoul tak memperdulikannya keselamatan mereka. Berpindah tempat dari bari ke mobil bukan berarti mereka baik-baik saja. Bahkan botol minuman masih terus diminumnya.

Sehun yang sudah mabuk di bangku kemudi tertawa-tawa sembari menyebut nama satu orang yang kini sudah berada di China sana. Tak tahu kalau perasaan bodoh ini bisa menyerangnya juga.

"Hahaha kau tahu Kai. Dia cuma _namja_ bodoh yang kebetulan mendapatkan hatiku. Hahaha tapi dia bodoh meninggalkanku benarkan, Kai?"

"Hahaha hik … kau benar Hun. Mereka hanya _namja_-_namja_ bodoh, hik. Bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran saja?" tanya Kai dengan mata yang sayu. Sesekali mengumpat saat ia hampir menabrak pembatas jalan. Tertawa pada Sehun yang sama mabuknya kini.

"Hik … boleh juga. Bukan hal yang buruk. Kamjjong sialan." Sehun menarik kepala Kai ke wajahnya, saling melumat bibir tanpa sadar mereka masih di jalanan ramai. Bahkan saat cahaya lampu dari mobil besar tampak melintas, Kai dan Sehun tak bisa melajukan mobil mereka.

"Tiiiiinnnnn!"

"Agghhhhh!"

_Brak_

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik itu menabrak pagar pembatas dan terjun bebas ke dalam jurang. Membawa dua nyawa yang kini sudah berlumuran darah dan tewas di tempat. Tanpa menyisakan apa pun bahkan permintaan maaf mereka di atas dunia.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_~" KyungSoo memeluk tubuh Bakhyun di hari bahagia mereka. Akhirnya hari ini mereka lulus juga dari XOXO. Walau hanya di kelas biasa setidaknya Baekhyun dan KyungSoo dapat menghirup udara bebas.

Banyak rumor yang beredar di kelas khusus tersebut. Sejak Kai dan Sehun yang ditemukan tewas dalam keadaan mabuk waktu itu, rumor semakin merebak kalau ada yang disembunyikan di kelas khusus XOXO tersebut. Tapi KyungSoo dan Baekhyun yang pernah berada di dalam sana hanya bungkam. Lagi pula Kris juga menghilang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaannya. Hingga pihak keluarganya tampak sibuk mencari walau tanpa hasil sepertinya.

"Ne … Syukurlah KyungSoo_-ah_."

"_Hyung_ bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya di café biasa?"

"A—aku—"

"Baekhyun."

Dua bersaudara tiri itu berbalik saat mendengarkan suara seseorang dibelakang mereka dan menemukan seseorang yang pernah hadir di dalam hidup mereka kini kembali. Berdiri tepat di depan mata namun dia terlihat berbeda.

"Pergilah KyungSoo. Nanti akan kususul," ujar Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh KyungSoo. Lagi pula ia memang harus menuntaskan masalahnya dengan _namja_ ini.

"Apa kabar Chanyeol? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis pada _namja_ yang pernah disakitinya di masa lalu. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau sebuah posisi dan keadaan seseorang tak akan pernah statis. Ada kalanya kau berada di posisi yang sama.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Baekh. Aku cacat." Chanyeol berujar lirih pada Baekhyun yang tak memperlihatkan raut apa pun. Lagi pula siapa juga yang mau memberikan simpati pada seseorang yang sudah menorehkan luka padamua. Bahkan angan Chanyeol untuk berbaikan dengan Baekhyun sepertinya sia-sia.

"Aku turut bersimpati pada apa yang terjadi padamu Chanyeol. maaf aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mendoakan hidupmu menjadi lebih baik."

"Baekhyun aku—"

"Aku sudah memafkannya Chanyeol. sebelum kalian memintanya kami sudah mengiklaskannya. Semua sudah berakhir Chanyeol. Dan maaf aku harus pergi," ujar Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol bahkan sebelum _namja_ itu mengucapkan apa pun. Berlari ke seberang jalan dimana mobil seseorang terlihat dimatanya.

"Semoga bahagia Baekhyun—dan kau juga Suho _hyung_," bisik Chanyeol saat melihat sosok yang keluar dari mobil dan memeluk Baekhyun hangat. Tersenyum tipis saat tahu sosok yang kini berada di sisi Baekhyun adalah orang yang tepat. Untuk menjaga Baekhyun-nya. Perasaan yang terlambat yang baru disadarinya.

Menyeret kakinya kembali, Chanyeol menuju mobilnya. Ia pun juga mendapatkan sebuah kecelakaan saat mobilnya ditabrak anak-anak yang tak menyukai perilakunya di sekolah barunya. Beruntung nyawanya masih selamat walau kakinya patah dan tak bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Semua pada akhirnya akan kembali berputar kan, Kris?" bisik Chanyeol ke atas langit. Berharap sosok yang telah menghilang itu juga bisa merasakan sakit yang pernah disebarnya. Bibit yang kini telah berbuah dengan sebuah kata yang bermakna dalam. KARMA.

.

The End

.

A/N:

Just FF dengan ide gila yang didapat pas subuh kemarin. Sedikit kekesalan ama dunia orang dewasa yang membuat Mizu 'sakit' membanggakan nama dan kekuasaan menekan orang-orang yang lebih lemah. Tapi air mata orang yan teraniaya tak akan pernah sia-sia. Apa yang ditanam pasti bakal di tuai suatu hari nanti cepat atau lambat.

Mian buat biasnya yang berpartisipasi di ff ini. Semoga ga niat gantung Mizu udah buat thema yang lumayan aneh dengan komposisi cerita yang belum seimbang.

But please Enjoy it.

Sampai jumpa lagi di ff selanjutnya.

Mizuno

.

.

.

**Epilog**

"Agh! Hentikan! Kau menyakitiku."

"Well kau masih bisa merasakan sakit? Tuan muda Wu?"

Kris mengangguk pasrah. Memohon pada sosok yang kini duduk dihadapannya dengan kaki menyilang angkuh. Inikah perasaan mereka yang pernah berada di posisi sama dengannya saat ini.

Kris hanya bisa menyesalinya di malam ia meninggalkan Lay. Mobilnya menabrak mobil seseorang. Dan dengan angkuhnya Kris malah memaki sang pemilik bahkan menggores mobil mahal tersebut.

"_Brengsek! Kau apa kau tahu siapa diriku? Beraninya kau bermain api dengan putra tunggal Wu Corporotion."_

"_Lalu? Apa kau tahu kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa namja sombong? Dia adalah tuan Muda keluarga Mafia penguasa dunia bawah Korea dan Jepang."_

Kris langsung bungkam. Bahkan kepongahannya lenyap di telan angin malam itu. Sedikit bergidik pada manik malam yang kemudian bergerak mendekatinya. Menarik surai pirangnya dengan kuat. Dan menghantamnya ke badan mobil. Ringisannya bahkan tak membuat mereka bergeming.

"_Kau memang namja tak tahu aturan. Sepertinya kau lupa di atas langit masih ada langit. Kau akan belajar bagaimana menghargai orang lain di bawah kakiku, Kris Wu."_

"_Aaarrrghhhhttt!" Kris berteriak kencang saat tangannya dipelintir bahkan mungkin patah. Tapi siapa yang bisa peduli bahkan Kris tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat kepalanya terasa berputar dan semua menggelap._

Sejak malam itulah Kris menghilang. Terkurung di dalam sebuah istana besar tanpa seorang pun bisa menyelamatkannya. Berharap untuk hidup saja Kris tidak. Bahkan apa yang pernah dilakukannya dulu tak pernah separah ini.

Kris hanya terus memohon ia dibunuh saja daripada harus mengerang di bawah seseorang yang membuatnya hidup segan mati pun tak bisa. _Namja_ yang kini menjadi pemiliknya seutuhnya. _Namja_ yang terus-terusan membuatnya harus memohon bak narkoba yang menyebarkan candu. Tanpa bisa lepas tanpa bisa melarikan diri.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengangguk dibawahku, Little Dragon. Menjilat semua 'ludah'yang kau percikan dari bibir berbisamu."

.

_Thanks for Reading_

.

Repost from Queenofcliffhanger. wordpress. com

14 Des 2013


End file.
